The Disappering Bride Part 1
by Ryan333
Summary: What will it take, who will have to die, and who will be forgotten?


Chapter One

_Amy and Rory just had their wedding reception and they are about to leave to travel throughout all of time and space…_

"Oh come along Pond! The TARDIS is starting up!"

"Coming Doctor!" Yelled Amy Pond, with all of the excitement in her voice showing.

Then all of a sudden, right as the Doctor hoped into the TARDIS is started to move! The TARDIS had miraculously started!

"Doctor, what's happening?!" Shouted Rory. The Doctor was stunned to hear voice. He had completely forgotten that Rory was with him in the TARDIS!

"I-I'm not quite sure Rory…"

"Doctor bring me back to my wife!" The Doctor ran to the TARDIS' controls. He hit one button, he flipped another switched, but nothing happened.

"Doctor, please tell me you can get her back." The Doctor didn't look up from the floor.

"Doctor!"

"I…. I can't"

"What do you mean?"

"…."

"Doctor answer me!"

"WHAT!? I can't Rory! She's gone!" Rory looked wild-eyed at the Doctor.

"What do you mean Doctor…"

"She's stuck…"

"Stuck where?" The quiver in his voice scared both of them.

"The TARDIS… It created a Paradox"

Chapter 2

"What do you mean Doctor..." Rory took a few steps back.

"What do you think I mean! She's gone Rory!" Rory felt the Doctor's anger and frustration all over his own body, in an uncomfortable shiver.

"Well… There has to be a way to get her back, right Doctor, there's a way?" The Doctor ran to the TARDIS' door and opened it.

"What the hell is that!?" Shouted Rory. "Doctor where are we!"

"Stop yelling!" The Doctor rushed over to Rory, "I'm worried to! I'm scared to! You guys are my only friends in the whole universe! You have no idea how much you guys mean to me…"

"I'm sorry, I over reacted…"

"Never mind that, we have to find a safe place to land."

"Doctor where are we going?" Rory asked intently.

"Just going to visit some old friends." The Doctor said with a smirk upon his face.

"What, do you mean like an old Amy and I? Doctor, are there other 'us'?"

"Well that's a long story… But any way! No, if you must ask, these people are not old companions, however, he does owe me some favors." Said the Doctor with a sense of accomplishment in his voice. "Well it looks like we have some time to kill before the TARDIS will be able to find our exact destination."

"So Doctor, I did have some few questions about you know, stuff."

"Oh Rory, if this is going to be about your personal relationship with, Amy…"

"No, none of that, just… What happened with you old companions?"

"Well you know, life… death." Rory was surprised by this answer, he was aware of bad possibilities, but didn't think that the Doctor would be so blunt about it. Had Amy's absences already taken an effect on the Doctor?

Rory wasn't sure what to reply with. So he didn't. And they waited, and waited for the TARDIS to land, although they shouldn't be so eager about what's to come.

Chapter 3

"Whoa Doctor what the hell was that!?" Yelled Rory, as he stumbled down the TARIDS' stairs. The TARIDS had taken all night to find their location, and Rory was still in the middle of waking up.

"You know Rory, you really shouldn't swear, and to answer your question. That was the sound, of the TARDIS crash landing." Said the Doctor with a smile.

"Crash landing!"

"Oh calm down Rory your safe. Now! What do you say we go and visit these old friends of mine!"

"Doctor… This looks like England." Rory said with a little to much confusion in his voice.

"That's because it is Rory."

"Ok, so what are we doing here? Where are these old friends of yours?"

"If I'm correct, which I usually am, their flat is right… there!" Said the Doctor as he pointed to a small flat, and started running right towards it.

As soon as he and Rory arrived at the door, Rory a little behind, the Doctor started knocking the door incessantly."

"Huh, they must be out somewhere."

"Hey Doctor, how come there isn't anyone outside?" said Rory, confused.

"Well… you know, it's chilly out." The Doctor paused. "Come on, lets break in.

"What!? Break in, are you mad!?"

"Rory, something is obviously wrong, and I need to know what, so are you coming or not?" Rory looked cautiously at the Doctor before answering.

"Fine."

The Doctor and Rory had finally broken into one of the windows, but the sight inside would stay in their minds forever. Craig and Sophie, the friends the Doctor intended to get help from, were lying there, dead. Not from infection, poison, or any wound. No, they stand there dead, cold  
as stone, because they were stone. They were frozen by the Weeping Angles. Rory was so stunned to see these people dead, that he had barely noticed the Doctor sobbing in the corner of the kitchen.

"Doctor… Are- are you going to be okay?" The Doctor wasn't able to respond. "Well, at least it wasn't me this time." Rory said hoping to cheer up the Doctor. Although it didn't, it did seem to spark a sort of realization for the Doctor.

"Rory… The cat… No not the cat! The baby! Oh little Stormy!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly, as he dashed to Alfie's room.

"Oh Rory look at him! He's still sleeping!" Rory looked at the Doctor in confusion.

"Doctor… Is that a baby? Is that a real live baby?"

"Well of course it's a REAL baby Rory, what are you crazy?" Rory looked at him confusingly.

"Doctor what do you propose we do with this baby?"

"Well we ask it questions of course?!" Rory was only getting more and more confused. Two people he had never met died from Weeping Angles, a strange baby that the Doctor seems to know and the fact the he might never see his wife again.

Chapter 4

"Doctor what do you mean ask it questions!?"

"Rory I thought you'd know by now, I speak baby!" By this statement Rory walked right out of the house, he was confused and frustrated, he needed some fresh air. Then, right after he walked out the door, the Doctor was right behind him, holding Alfie.

"Well, Rory, Stormageddon's news is a little unsettling. He talked to the cat earlier, and he found out that this whole bloody neighborhood is wiped out. I'm afraid we have to leave, now.

"Leave? Doctor are you mad? We can't leave"

"And why's that? The Paradox altered this reality, everyone killed is safe, but unfortunately, Alfie is alive, so he will be accompanying us on our journey."

"Wait, Doctor are you saying that there is still a chance that we can get Amy back too? I mean if there is a way that these people are still alive, then Amy will still be alive. Right? Doctor I'm right, we can get her back, she isn't dead!" The Doctor started towards the TARDIS with Alfie, and was a bout to reply when he herd a voice, a voice that he very much loved.

"Rule number 1. The Doctor lies."

Chapter 5

"Hello Sweetie." Said River with the customary smirk upon her face.

"Oh crap," exclaimed Rory. "Whenever you show up, bad things really start to happen."

"Come to think of it, that is the case," added the Doctor.

"Well, are we going to see what the cause of this is, or are we going to keep asking questions?

"Right!" said the Doctor, "The TARDIS awaits!" River looked at him puzzled,

"What do you mean, this reality, the only one the Paradox managed to keep in existence, is the only place we have to land. Everything else, everyone else, is wiped from existence.

"Wha- what do you mean? That can't be possible, a Paradox doesn't have the power to do that, this can't be happening, this actually can't be happening!" River's face remained calm, although there was a hint of sorrow in her eyes.

"You really are so young, there is so much more in your future." There was a pause among the group, "Well, where's Amy then?"

"She's gone," said Rory, the shock of his words not only surprising River, but him as well. He was finally convinced that he was never going to see his wife again.

"What? That can't be, what happened!" Exclaimed River.

"The Doctor, he…" Rory changed his glance from River to the Doctor, "You did this, don't you see! You did this!" Rory started moving closer and closer towards the Doctor, the anger in his voice frightened the Doctor. He had never seen this kind of anger from Rory.

"Now Rory, c'mon, let's just talk this out. I-"

"No it's all your fault, if I hadn't met you- if you hadn't met Amy, we'd be perfectly fine. We'd be at home right now arguing about silly things. We'd have a normal life. We'd know the street names in our town, the best places to eat, the sneaky short cuts to our best friends houses, and we'd grow old together, at the same rate as everyone else. This 'life-style' that you trapped us in ruined our lives… It ruined _her _life." By the time Rory had stopped talking, he was sobbing. He couldn't keep it in any more. He regretted everyday with the Doctor.

The Doctor, or River for that matter, had never seen this side of Rory, this helpless sadness.

"I know Rory. I was-am, selfish. I should never have taken you and Amy in the TARDIS. I knew what would of ended up happening, and I kept you guys by my side. I guess that's one of the worst parts of my travels. I've seen empires destroyed, colonies turned against each other, worlds destroyed, but all of that is just textbook. I've single handedly been the cause of horrible, horrible things…" There was a short pause. Rory was stunned to hear this sort of thing from the Doctor.

"Oh knock it off you two," said River. "Both of you are too good of men to be talking like this. Rory we're going to find your wife, Alfie we're going to get your parents, and Doctor, straighten your bow tie.


End file.
